Wedding Woes
by Koolkitty9
Summary: God of Love AU. Yumoto and Araki are getting married in three days, stress ensues.


Wedding Woes

Summary: God of Love AU. Yumoto and Araki are getting married in three days, stress ensues.

~72 Hours Remaining~

Yumoto sighed as his maids held up two fabric swatches, "Your majesty, ivory or white? Or shall we do cream?" She asked and Yumoto stared at it, "U-Um…I'm not sure! Ask my father."

The maid sighed and let a smile form, "Your father has already told us that he wanted the same color as your coronation robe."

Yumoto sighed "Oh…okay…" then he walked away and went to the kitchen.

He looked at the head chef and grinned, "I want rice balls for the wedding!"

The chef sighed, "Your father said that he wanted those as an appetizer, your majesty."

Yumoto sighed, "What?!"

"I'm sorry, and the God of Food has suggested me to surprise you at the wedding for the main entree."

Yumoto nodded, "Fine…thank you." He walked outside to the courtyard and sat down on the fountain.

He looked down and gasped as a rose was placed in front of his face. He blushed and a voice spoke, "Your majesty, you seem sad."

Yumoto looked up and saw a stranger in front of him, "Um…hi." The young god spoke and the man smiled, "My name is Miharu and I'd like to tell you how enchanting you look today."

The heir looked at the man in confusion, "Um…thank you but I'm getting married in three days."

"Oh yes, I know that. Everyone is talking about it." Miharu replied and Yumoto frowned, "Oh?"

As he spoke, Araki walked over and glared at the man, "Scarlet, darling…we're needed by the God of Love."

Yumoto stood up quickly, "Does he need me?"

"Yes." Araki replied, "He wants to see us."

Yumoto smiled and Miharu grabbed Yumoto's hand and kissed it, "Well, dear God of Light, I would like you to accept my offering and of my love for you."

Yumoto pulled away quickly, "U-Um…I'm sorry! I'm already engaged! I have to go!" he stood up quickly and Miharu pulled him close.

"Too bad…many mortals and gods covet you…and yet you've already chosen a mortal. Why not a god?"

"Please…I've known Tungsten since I was a child. Also, I don't fit in with the other go-wait…I'm not telling you all of this! You're not a fellow God nor a member of my court!" Yumoto hissed, completely annoyed of this person already.

Miharu frowned, "God of Light, you know that many like you too."

Yumoto rolled his eyes, "Yes, they like me because of my powers! They all know that members of the Court of Love are powerful so they all try to kill me to gain my powers! I'm not falling for that anymore!'

He pulled away from Miharu and screeched, "Guards! Guards! This man is harassing me!"

Miharu growled and quickly ran off as guards surrounded the young god.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Wario, the Captain of the Guards asked and Yumoto nodded, "Yes, I have a request…don't let him back in. I don't trust him."

Wario sighed, "I can't do that you know. You must talk with your brother and father about that. The man may have wanted to meet and talk with you. You tend to overreact, Prince Scarlet."

Yumoto frowned, "W-what!?"

Wario sighed again and looked at his guard members, "Come on, men. The heir is fine."

Araki grabbed Yumoto's hand and sighed, "Let's go back inside…"

"Nooooo!" The young god whined and his suitor smiled, "I know you like it out here…"

Yumoto giggled and hugged him, "Araki-kun, I'm glad you're here."

Miharu smirked as he watched the duo, "Oh God of Light…you will die on your wedding day." He whispered and walked towards the kitchen. He was going to poison the heir's food during the wedding…good thing he worked there.

~48 Hours Remaining~

Yumoto sighed as his wedding robe was being placed on him and looked at his mirror as one of his maids spoke in shock, "Your majesty, it's not fitting."

"H-huh? What?"

His maid looked down and tried again, "I can't get it. What have you and your suitor done?"

"N-nothing!" He blushed and his maid frowned, "Prince Scarlet, I'm confused. You can't be having an heir…you're male, not female…it's not possible."

Yumoto looked down, "Then why won't it fit?"

"I'm not sure…I'm confused. Maybe go to the God of Time or Health and tell them what's wrong."

"But Ami…I'm fine! I might have just eaten a lot last night."

Ami frowned and blew a stray brown hair out of her face. "I'm not sure…"

Yumoto frowned and there was a knock at the door. Ami went to answer it and a man walked in. "Miss Ami, is everything alright?"

"Yes…I need to speak with Maximum Gorar…" Ami whispered and ran out of the room.

Yumoto looked down as she left and stared at his stomach and whispered, "Y-yeah…that's stupid to think that I could have an heir. Only girls can have babies…"

He was secretly freaking out. He knew that it wasn't possible for that and even if he could have an heir…he shook his head…he didn't want to think about things like that.

He gasped as he saw Miharu and turned around, "Why are you in here? I told my guards that you were not to be near me!"

Miharu smiled, "Don't worry. I work here."

Yumoto rolled his eyes, "Well I ask of you to leave. Papa! Papa!" He cried, "My robe won't fit!"

Yukiteru walked in with Ami and looked over the robe and chuckled. "My son…this isn't your robe. Miss Ami grabbed the wrong one. This is from Gora's coronation, of course you can't fit it."

Yumoto let out a sigh of relief, "Good!" He looked at Miharu, "Papa, this man keeps annoying me! He won't leave me alone!"

Yukiteru sighed, "He's new here, Yumoto. I expect you to be nice to him." Yumoto frowned and Miharu smirked at him. "Dinner is ready." He spoke, "I came here to tell you this."

Yumoto sighed and was lead to dinner. His footman looked at him and watched the heir sit. Plates of food were sat in front of them and Yumoto giggled as he began to eat.

The heir's four guardians watched and they began to eat also. Yumoto grabbed a rice ball and Yukiteru spoke, "Yumoto, when are you and your suitor going to visit the mortal world again?"

Yumoto frowned, "I'm not sure papa…"

He looked down and ate more in silence.

Araki looked at him, "Yumoto…? You look sick"

Vesta looked at Yumoto also, "Hey…are you oka-?"

As he spoke, Yumoto pushed his food away and Vesta grabbed him, "Someone, get Hara-sensei! We need help!" He looked at Sulfur and the others, "Dammit, someone get help!" He screamed and Epinard ran to them.

"Make him vomit." Epinard spoke and Vesta gasped, "What?! Gross!"

"He's most likely been poisoned…he needs to throw it up!" Epinard explained and Perlite gasped, "Gross! Don't make him throw up here! This is the dining room!"

Aurite stood up, "Perlite, he has to. At-chan, go ahead and do it."

Epinard shook his head, "I'm not doing that. Vesta can."

Vesta gasped, "Why me?!"

"You're his guardian too, Ryuu. It's about time you help him more." Cerulean replied and Vesta sighed loudly. "Can someone hand me something?"

Argent walked over and held out a stick, "The God of Health gave me this. Stick it down his throat." He spoke and Vesta nodded and bit his lip and slowly stuck it down Yumoto's throat.

Perlite screeched as the heir got sick and turned away quickly. "This isn't beautiful at all!" He screamed and almost fainted.

After this, he was checked out by Kurou Hara and he was concluded to be okay.

While this entire thing was happening, Miharu was stifling laughter as he watched the heir. He was hired to get rid of Scarlet before the wedding…hopefully he'd fulfill his duty.

~24 Hours Remaining~

Miharu wandered through the palace, the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas were busy running amuck the palace preparing for the wedding that was to take place.

He needed to get rid of them first…he walked past Vesta, who was talking with Sulfur, in front of an open closet door.

Sulfur gasped out as he felt Vesta being pushed. "Ryuu, what are you do-!" He screamed as they were pushed into the small closet and the door was shut.

"Hey Sulfur~ Now we can do things in here." Vesta smirked and there was a loud smack heard, "Shut up!" Sulfur's voice screamed.

The others were easier to trap, they were all in the ballroom, helping the maids decorate. So, Miharu just locked the door from the outside with some magic. Then, he turned around to the outside.

Miharu smiled as Yumoto walked by, the heir had one day left…and if he didn't get the heir before then…he didn't want to think about it.

"Your majesty." He grinned and walked out to him. Yumoto glared at him, "Hello. I've told you to leave."

Miharu grabbed Yumoto's wrist and pulled him close. "But I'm madly in love with you."

"You only do because of my powers. We've went over this! You're the third person I've met who claims they love me, and they just want me dead! So back off!"

Miharu growled, "Now I wouldn't act like that…"

Yumoto stomped on his foot, "Let go! You are nothing but a commoner! Perlite told me that I am to marry a noble or fellow God! Not some random person, unless I really like them! I like Tungsten, so deal with it!"

Miharu squeezed Yumoto's wrist tightly, "Now, now, just because you're the heir doesn't mean you can be rude to me."

Yumoto cried out and tried to push him away. He gasped out as Miharu slammed him into a wall and put a hand around his neck. "You were right, dear Scarlet. My patience is running thin with you…"

Yumoto gasped and began to kick at him, "I won't let you kill me!"

Miharu growled, "Too bad! Maybe you should have let the poison kill you!"

Yumoto spat in his face, "Damn you! Poison only makes me sick! I'm a God, not a mere mortal like you!"

"Tsk, tsk…such bitter words for a God of Love."

Yumoto kicked his stomach and clawed at Miharu's hand.

Miharu let go of his wrist and Yumoto smirked as his love stick appeared in his hands. "Scarlet Love Lumiere!" He yelled and Miharu was shot back.

Yumoto landed on the ground and laughed, "Listen, leave now and I won't have you arrested."

"Fat chance!" Miharu screeched and jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, "Oh really?" a voice growled and Miharu turned to the voice.

Yumoto gasped, "Captain Hashida!"

Wario rolled his eyes as he called the other guards over. "Sorry for not believing you, Prince Scarlet. We've been trying to capture him all day. He trapped your guardians too, but your brother and father rescued them." He explained and Yumoto walked over to them.

"Do you want him arrested, your majesty?" Wario asked and Yumoto looked down, "I-I'm not sure…"

"He tried to kill you."

"I know! I-I'm just confused."

Wario sighed, "Then I will have your father decide." He replied and gasped, "Wait…where did he go?!" He yelled as he realized Miharu was gone and looked down, "Dammit…we'll find him and we won't let anyone get into your wedding. We have the guest list." With that, Wario walked away with his guards.

~Wedding Day~

Yumoto grunted as Ami tightened his correct robe on him, "M-Miss Ami! It's too tight!" He complained and Ami gasped, "I-I'm sorry!"

Yumoto looked at her and smiled, "It's fine…"

Cerulean and Epinard walked in and Epinard grinned, "You look great…I can't believe you're grown up now."

Cerulean nodded and messed with Yumoto's hair. "Don't be nervous now. You may be getting married, but your brother hasn't given up the throne yet."

Yumoto smiled, "I already have my crown, you know. I haven't aged since. I'll always be this young."

Cerulean smiled, "I know. That Miharu guy isn't here. In fact, Captain Hashida found him this morning. He tried to poison your wedding cake."

Yumoto giggled, "Well good thing nothing happened, senpai!"

Sulfur and Vesta knocked at the door, "It's time, you know." Vesta smiled and Sulfur nodded, "Yes, Tungsten is getting restless…well mostly nervous."

Epinard hugged him tightly, "You've made me proud, Yumoto…now let's go."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes and I'm ready for my next adventure too." He walked to the door and headed out…ready to marry his childhood friend and former bodyguard.

"No fair…" Miharu hissed and gasped as a black shadow of someone walked in front of him, "Want to get rid of the heir?" the person asked.

Miharu nodded, "Yes!"

The person smirked, "Then join me and my friend Kotaro."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am the God of Destruction…"

"I'm in."

-Love is Over!-


End file.
